Rise of the TMNT 02
[[Datei:IDW Rise 02 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #2]]Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #2''' ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 14. November 2018 * Ausgabe: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #2 * Story: Matthew K. Manning * Zeichnungen: Chad Thomas *'Cover': Andi Suriano *'Farben': Heather Breckel *'Text': Christa Miesner *'Editorarbeiten': Bobby Curnow *'Assistierende Editorin': Megan Brown *'Herausgeber': Greg Goldstein Kontinuität '''[[Liste der Rise of the TMNT-Comics|Zur ''Rise of the TMNT Comic-Liste]] * Vorheriges Kapitel: [[Rise of the TMNT: Halloween Comicfest 01|''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Halloween Comicfest #1]]'' * Nächstes Kapitel: "30 Minutes Or Less" Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter *Hypno-Potamus *Warren Stone *der geheimnisvolle Mutantenkidnapper Handlung thumb|left|200px|Zombie Walk! Eines Nachts bemerken die Turtles auf einer ihrer nächtlichen Patrouillen eine ungewöhnlich große Ansammlung von Leuten, die sich wie Zombies über die Washington Bridge in Richtung New Jersey bewegen. Sie versuchen die Leute aufzuhalten, werden jedoch von den Menschenmassen regelrecht überrannt und müssen sich mit einem Sprung in den Harlem River in Sicherheit bringen - all dies unter den bissigen Kommentaren von Warren Stone, der die Gelegenheit wahrgenommen hat, um die Ereignisse live per Kamera einzufangen. Als die Turtles aus dem Fluss in Richtung Zuhause trotten, versucht Stone sie herauszufordern, wird von seinen erklärten "Erzfeinden" jedoch (wie üblich) komplett ignoriert. Als er sich dann mit seiner Kamera verziehen will, begegnet er plötzlich einem fremden Individuum; und als Raphael gerade als letzter seiner Brüder in den Kanal hinabsteigen will, hört er plötzlich ein metallisches Scheppern und einen Schrei, misst dem aber keinerlei Bedeutung bei. thumb|200px|Die Lösung aller LösungenAls die Turtles niedergeschlagen nach Hause kommen, wollen sie Splinter von ihrer Niederlage berichten; doch dieser, wie immer vor dem Fernseher hängend, schickt sie rüde von dannen. Die Turtles, entschlossen, sich nicht noch so eine Schlappe einzufangen, fassen einen Plan, um Splinter das Couchkartoffeln abzugewöhnen, damit er sie mehr in Ninjutsu trainieren soll. Zuerst versucht Michelangelo es mit einem Fallenmarathon, der Splinter den Weg zum Kühlschrank verstellen soll; doch noch während er seinen Brüdern diese stolz präsentiert, hat Splinter sich ganz bequem einen neuen Satz Snacks besorgt. Raphael versucht es seinerseits mit einem Überraschungsangriff, wird aber von Splinter schmählich geschlagen. Doch als sie gerade neue Ideen zu schmieden beginnen, bekommen sie zufällig eine Fernsehwerbung mit, in der ein Doktor "J.R. Fakename" eine Reihe von Hypnotherapie-Seminaren im Madison Square Garden anbietet - und genau das bringt Leonardo auf die Idee, Splinter daran teilnehmen zu lassen und so von seiner Faulheit zu befreien. thumb|200px|left|Mesmer-Ron Strikes!Unter dem Vorwand, dass es sich um eine Convention handelt, locken die Turtles ihren Meister (dessen Kopf notdürftig mit einer Papiertüte unkenntlich gemacht wurde) zu diesem Seminar, während sie die Show von den Dachbalken aus zusehen. Schließlich tritt (zufälligerweise auch mit einem Pappkarton getarnten Kopf) Doktor Fakename auf, enthüllt sich seinen Zuschauern prompt als Mezmer-Ron und bringt prompt das gesamte Publikum - einschließlich Splinter - mit seinen hypnotischen Kräften in seine Gewalt! Sein Plan sieht vor, sämtliche New Yorker nach New Jersey auswandern zu lassen, damit er sich dann ganz einfach ein neues, für ihn bezahlbares Appartment in der Stadt finden kann! thumb|200px|Auf Verlangen eingefangenAls Hypno-Potamus die hypnotisierten Leute auf den Weg schicken will, werfen sich die Turtles vor die Saaltür und hindern sie so am Weggehen. Dann, um die Hypnose zu brechen, greift Raphael Hypno-Potamus an und treibt ihm seine Faust in den Rachen, so dass der Magier seine hypnotische Stimme nicht mehr einsetzen kann. Während Raphael aber daraufhin stolz einen Vergleich zwischen Zombies und Vampiren zu ziehen beginnt und Michelangelo ihn ein wenig zu berichtigen versucht, nutzt Hypno-Potamus die Gelegenheit zur Flucht. Er kann auch Leonardo entwischen; doch kaum ist er auf die Straße entkommen, fällt plötzlich ein Käfig auf ihn herab, und ein Unbekannter bringt ihn in seine Gewalt. Obwohl ihr Gegner entwischt ist, sind die Turtles dennoch stolz darauf, dass sie Splinter endlich etwas Bewegung verschaffen konnten, und so ziehen sich alle wieder ins Versteck zurück, noch ehe Michelangelo seine Korrekturrede fortsetzen kann. Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rise of the TMNT'' (TPB) (März 2019) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *TBA Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW Rise)